Kelly Crabtree
Kelly Louise Crabtree was a factory machinist who appeared between September 2004 and March 2010. Biography Kelly first appeared in September 2004. She had been working in the background of the Underworld clothing factory for some time. On the day that the rest of the workers took any notice of her she was leaving to get married and move away. She quit her job and Sean Tully took over. However, her fiancé had cheated on her and she decided to leave him. After begging for her job back at the factory, Danny Baldwin kept on both her and Sean. She began a short-lived flirtation with her boss who gave her the nickname of "Legs", although it never quite developed into an affair. Always one for a challenge, Kelly tried to seduce gay best friend Sean Tully, but failed. In 2005, Kelly started seeing Lloyd Mullaney but after she found out he was cheating on her, she put laxatives in his drink. Lloyd was rushed to hospital but was okay. Kelly later admitted it was she who had put the laxatives in his drink, and they broke up. Later, Lloyd wanted to get back together with Kelly but she'd had enough of his cheating. In December 2005, Kelly won £2,500 on a scratch card. However, the day after she won it, she was mugged, although she later got what was stolen back. In a moving scene with Lloyd in his taxi following the attack, she asked whether it was her skin colour that made her a target. In 2006, Kelly's old friend Becky Granger appeared on the scene. Much to Kelly's annoyance, Becky started becoming obsessive with Kelly. She got a job at Underworld with Kelly and started hanging around with Kelly's mates. She later bought Kelly a watch for her birthday, but because of Becky's criminal past Kelly was suspicious that the watch was stolen. Becky later showed Kelly the receipt, and Kelly felt bad for not having trusted her friend. It was later revealed that Becky had spent too much on the watch and that she was unable to pay her rent. She was kicked out of her flat by her landlord, and, feeling guilty, Kelly offered to let her stay with her and Lloyd for a few days. A few days turned into a few weeks, and Kelly, who had become annoyed with Becky for getting between her and Lloyd, told her that it was time for her to move out. Becky appeared to "take it on the chin", but later swore to get revenge on Kelly. Becky started flirting with Lloyd and planted a kiss on him, which he rejected, ordering her to leave. She also stole some of her workmates' jewellery and money and planted them in Kelly's locker. Kelly was arrested for theft and was given the sack from Underworld. Kelly's criminal past was revealed to her workmates, who disowned her as her friend. Becky soon disappeared and Kelly was left to face the consequences of a crime she didn't commit. Lloyd advised Kelly to plead guilty to the thefts and receive a lesser charge. Eventually, her friends came to believe her. She was given a suspended sentence and given back her job at Underworld. Her relationship with Lloyd, however, took it a turn for the worse, as she thought it was wrong for him to have suggested to her to plead guilty. She decided that she needed some time apart from Lloyd. During a drunken night out, Kelly ended up drowning her sorrows with Steve McDonald. One thing led to another, and they had a one-night stand. The next morning they decided it was a "one off" and agreed to keep it quiet. However, Steve needed to prove he was with Kelly to get an alibi for a hit and run; this led to everyone finding out. Even though they were on a break, Lloyd couldn't believe Kelly had slept with Steve, and he decided to call off the relationship once and for all. First and last lines "What, are you talking to me?" (First line, to Karen McDonald) --- "I'm Kelly Crabtree... with the legs!" (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:1979 births Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Underworld machinists Category:2010 departures Category:2004 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Victoria Street